venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Robert's Abode
'''Robert's Adobe '''is an abode Robert Jacob lives in. Materials Robert's Abode is made out of the following: *Cobblestone *Polyester Carpeting *Quartz *Obsidian *Bricks *Rock *Wooden Beams *Wooden Logs *Wood Ingress Main Rooms Crafting Room This is where Robert crafts items. The crafting room includes a workbench, a furnace, and a sufficient number of chests containing common crafting materials, such as wood, cobblestone, and iron, as well as any other materials that may be useful while crafting, including sticks and woody boards. Smelting Room This room is important since Robert is a big miner and adventurer, so he can smelt large numbers of ores quickly. It is a large room lined with furnaces, keeping a chest coal and wooden planks, and one pail of lava. This room is similar to the Crafting Room. Storage Rooms The first is room full of chests for storing all of Robert's earth, cobblestone and non-valuable materials. There is a make a lava bin to dispose of his unwanted items. He has also built another store room, with a guarded and hidden entrance though this store room is always filled with valuable and rare materials, gold, Metallic Ingots, and diamonds. Entrance to His Mine Robert had the good idea to put the door to his mine inside his abode, simply so that if he returns at night he won't encounter creatures. His mine is well lit by torches. He also put a steel entrance so Cannibals do not break in. He also has buttons used for the barriers only opened by Scarlet Rock. Barn Robert has a source of food readily accessible from his shelter. Barely seeds are the food he uses, and started with them. Nursery Robert has chopped up all the trees in his immediate surroundings, so he replants them. Keeping it well lit, both to keep away creatures and speed up the growth of trees. Birch is main, because it grows faste, but oak is also common and a good choice, due to their apples and immense size respectively. It is outdoors because an indoor or underground tree farm would not supply his wood needs, unless you use bone meal. Armory Robert's armory is next to the front entrance with chests containing food, armor; and weapons, this is for easy access when he goes outside, and so he can quickly prepare himself to go on missions. This is extremely useful when he goes exploring dangerous caverns and goes on night expeditions to get diamonds. Portal Room Robert owns a room with a collection of unknown portals. Robert never reveals what the portals are, where they lead to, and how he got them, and will viciously slaughter who goes in the room. Minor Rooms Gally This is basically the crafting room, but only for crafting food. The chest contains all basic foods, including wheat and eggs. Robert originally planned to craft food in the crafting room, but realized the gally is a nice expansion, because it separates crafting materials so that he does not fill his crafting room's chests with barley instead of wood. Pantry This is also connected to the kitchen. Everything is categorized so he does not get mixed up. One chest contains maximum stacks of everything food. Food in the pantry includes cooked meat and bread in them. Control Room This included due to how advanced Robert's house is, even though he does not use a lot of Scarlet Rock in his builds. It controls all of the Scarlet Rock devices he has and consists of: * Levers/Buttons- These are used to activate/deactivate Scarlet Rock signals. * Scarlet Rock Torches- These are mainly used to determine whether the signals are on or off. * Signs- These are the most important thing Robert has in his control room. These determine what each lever/button does. Bakery This is connected to the kitchen. Robert built this and a kitchen, and connected them. He uses this to make bread. The bakery includes a workbench, chest, and a display table for cakes. Maze This is for when Robert gets bored. It's appearance and use is quite simple and obvious. Drop Collector A farm with large dark rooms with platforms. The creatures spawn and fall into water currents, where Robert can choose what happens to them once they are out of the spawning privy. Rebuilding Wall If for some reason Robert wants to have a wall that he can get rid of, he made a cobblestone generator, that forms up into the wall. Scarlet Rock Laboratory The lab is a large, clear, secure area where Robert safely test designs without distractions. When building large Scarlet Rock projects with complicated parts, it saves him effort if he tests the ideas first. Road Robert built a road between his building and the nearest Dlab tribes. He uses Wabe Path as the material. Gravel to Flint : Robert has several stacks of gravel, so obviously he converst all but leaving some for mining of his gravel into flint. This is a big empty room, which he fillEd with gravel, before destroying the gravel, getting flint in the process. It is efficient as he does this 10 - 15 times for every 20 stacks, though about 5 for 10 stacks, and 30 for 50 or so stacks. This room includes a chest with shovels, as well as ingredients and a workbench for quick production of bullets and fire strikers. Target Practice : Robert made this room dimly lit, so monsters can spawn, when he enter this room, he always remembers to close the entrances when entering and exiting, arming himself and killing the creatures in there. The door area is lighted torches. This helps him gain loot. Bridge : Since Robert's base is at a lake, a bridge help him cross to get resources. The bridge is a 3-meter wide cobblestone path through the water! Since he has the time, he added a ceiling and walls (for safety at night from creatures and during storms) and slits in the side (as a dock). Trivia *Robert's Abode has been destroyed 3 times, and taken over once, but still stands to this day. Brendan considers this as a comical gag, and is never rebuilt, but it could be interpreted as having been rebuilt. Category:Places Category:Shelters Category:Locations Category:Structures